Mi hada madrina
by Ilyann
Summary: Y mientras rodea a Ashley por los hombros, tiene la remota y absurda sensación de que no es la primera vez que lo hace.


**Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar", el reto del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Ah, y por supuesto, OUAT no me pertenece. _

* * *

**Mi hada madrina_  
_**

La Madre Superiora se recoloca los hábitos y agarra las llaves del coche del convento. Tiene que ir a buscar unos donativos. Está nerviosa, pero no sabe muy bien por qué. Enciende el motor y arranca el auto. Hoy será un día extraño. Lo presiente.

* * *

_El hada azul observa cómo Cenicienta sostiene la pluma roja entre sus manos temblorosas. Sus ojos teñidos por el miedo se empañan ligeramente. _

_- ¿Funcionará? –pregunta con un hilo de voz. _

_El hada asiente y, envuelta en un halo azulado, abandona su forma diminuta para convertirse en alguien del mismo tamaño que la muchacha. Pone una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla y sonríe antes de hablar. _

_- Lo hará –asegura-. Esta pluma congelará los poderes de Rumplestiltskin. Solo necesitáis que la use. _

_Cenicienta se estremece y deja la pluma sobre la cama. _

_- No sé si puedo hacerlo –dice, llevándose las manos al vientre abultado. _

_- Podréis –garantiza el hada. _

_La muchacha clava en ella sus hermosos ojos azules y esboza una media sonrisa triste. _

_- ¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué pasa si ese… monstruo me arrebata a mi hija?_

_Su voz tiembla ligeramente y las lágrimas comienzan a descender por sus mejillas. Esa imagen duele más que mil agujas en el pecho. El hada se desliza hasta ella y vuelve a cubrirle los hombros con sus manos. _

_- Todo saldrá bien –no hay una sola nota de duda en su voz-. Rumplestiltskin no se llevará a vuestra hija, os lo aseguro. No lo permitiré. _

_Su osadía le resulta sorprende incluso a ella misma. Pero por un fugaz segundo, la sombra del temor desaparece del rostro de Cenicienta. La sonrisa que esboza es la más auténtica que ha visto en mucho tiempo. _

* * *

En un primer momento, la Madre Superiora casi no repara en ella. Una muchacha sentada en un banco del parque. Nada fuera de lo común. Pero hay algo en ella que la obliga a mirar de nuevo. Algo que hace que la monja detenga el coche y se baje. Enseguida averigua de qué se trata. Su rostro está inundado de lágrimas. La muchacha alza los ojos al notar la presencia de la monja y se seca las mejillas a toda prisa con el dorso de la manga.

- Buenos días Madre Superiora –su sonrisa es más qie fingida-. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Claire se toma unos segundos para examinarla con detenimiento. La conoce de vista. Trabaja en la lavandería que suele frecuentar. Se llama Ashley, cree.

- Vengo de recoger unos donativos –explica la mujer. Se toma la libertad de tomar asiento junto a ella y espera unos segundos antes de proseguir-. ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Sabe que se está tomando unas confianzas que no le corresponden al preguntarle eso, pero no puede evitarlo; el dolor ajeno es algo que Claire nunca ha sabido manejar. La muchacha rubia la mira unos segundos antes de echarse a llorar. Rodea su vientre con los brazos y deja que los sollozos sacudan sus hombros con violencia. La joven monja la rodea con los brazos y la deja descansar ahí unos minutos. Cuando nota que los espasmos comienzan a perder fuerza, dice:

- Vamos, te invito a tomar un té. Los problemas frente a una bebida caliente son menos problemas.

No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero esa muchacha desconocida se deja llevar. Y mientras le rodea los hombros con un brazo, Claire tiene la remota y absurda sensación de que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

* * *

_Ha funcionado. Cenicienta no puede creérselo. Ha dado resultado. Rumplestiltskin yace encerrado en las mazmorras. Su magia le ha sido arrebatada, su poder se ha desvanecido. Su hija, su preciosa hija, está a salvo. _

_Está tan feliz podría echarse a llorar de alegría. Thomas la abraza y la alza en volandas. Cenicienta corresponde a su gesto y por el rabillo del ojo ve al hada azul sonreírle desde una esquina de la habitación. La muchacha se aparta de su esposo y corre hacia ella. La envuelve en sus brazos sin pensárselo. _

_- Gracias –susurra. Sabe que unas simples palabras no son suficientes, pero no se le ocurra ninguna otra forma de expresar lo que siente. _

_El hada la abraza de vuelta. Huele a flores. Cenicienta cierra los ojos y deja que una extraña sensación de paz la invada. _

_- No tenéis que darme las gracias, alteza –responde su protectora. _

_Cenicienta la rodea con más fuerza si cabe. _

_- Claro que debo. Os debo la vida de mi hija. Os debo mi felicidad. Os lo debo todo –está tan emocionada que no puede controlar el llanto-. Sois… Sois… -no encuentra palabras para describir lo que siente-. Sois como mi hada madrina. _

* * *

Claire sabía que la muchacha estaba embarazada (no es algo que pueda ocultarse fácilmente), pero desconocía que fuese a donar al bebé. Y mucho menos, que fuera a ser Gold quien se hiciese cargo de la criatura. Entre lágrimas, Ashley le relata con pelos y señales su historia. El fallecimiento de su padre, el abandono de su novio, el rechazo de su madrastra y de sus hermanastras… Claire no la culpa por haber decidido dar a su hijo en adopción. Pero a juzgar por el llanto incesante de la muchacha mientras habla, se da cuenta de que no es algo que en realidad _desee_ hacer.

- ¿Qué pasaría si decidieses no darle tu hijo al señor Gold? –pregunta Claire llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

Ashley la mira como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Probablemente lo era. Nadie se la jugaba al señor Gold sin sufrir dolorosas consecuencias.

- Pues que me lo arrebataría a la fuerza –dice la muchacha lacónicamente.

- Es tu hijo. No tiene derecho.

Ashley suelta una risotada.

- Como si el señor Gold entendiese de derechos –Claire la ve acariciarse la panza con la palma de la mano. Hay tanta dulzura en ese gesto que una oleada de absurda valentía la invade.

- Yo podría ayudarte –asegura. Ashley la mira sorprendida-. Encontraríamos juntas una solución. No permitiría que te lo arrebatasen.

De nuevo, la sensación de haber estado en esa misma situación la invade y la aturde por unos momentos. Por suerte, enseguida se recompone. La mirada de ternura que Ashley le regala no es algo que vaya a poder olvidar fácilmente.

- Parece que sea usted mi hada madrina, Madre –dice la muchacha entre risas-. Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero... Creo que no hay solución posible.

_Hada madrina. _

Esa vez, el sentimiento de _deja vú_ que la golpea es tan fuerte que la monja tiene que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para no caerse.

* * *

_Entre el hada y Cenicienta no tarda en forjarse una conexión especial. Es mucho lo que la aún inexperta reina le debe, aunque su salvadora se empeñe en negarlo. Es difícil de explicar pero, cuando el hada está cerca y su presencia inunda las habitaciones del castillo, Cenicienta se siente tranquila. Protegida. _

_- Gracias –le susurra siempre que tiene ocasión. Ninguna gratitud será jamás suficiente. _

_El hada sonríe pero no dice nada. _

_No dice nada porque es ella quien debe estarle agradecida. __Agradecida __por dejarla formar parte de su vida. Agradecida por sus cada vez más frecuentes invitaciones a pasar la velada en el castillo. __Agradecida__ por sus miradas cargadas de ternura, por sus siempre amables palabras, por sus muestras de cariño. Agradecida por la sensación de calidez que colma su pecho cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran. _

_Está acostumbrada a que la gente quiera su magia, no a ella. El amor gratuito no es algo que se le tenga reservado. No a ella. No a las hadas. Es algo nuevo. En Cenicienta halla por primera vez ese sentimiento. _

_Amor. _

_Cariño. _

* * *

Claire se vuelca de un modo especial en Ashley. Trata de ayudarla económica y moralmente todo lo que puede. La muchacha se niega a aceptar lo primero, pero nunca rechaza un abrazo o unas palabras amables de la mujer. Por algún extraño motivo, Claire siente que debe proteger a esa chica y a su pequeño (o pequeña). Y Ashley se deja cuidar como no se deja cuidar por nadie más.

Si bien es necesaria la intervención de la recién llegada ayudante del sheriff para que Ashley entre en razón de una vez por todas, nadie puede negar el papel que Claire en su decisión. La monja es la primera en ir visitar a la muchacha al hospital cuando ésta da a luz, la que ayuda a Thomas a escoger el anillo de compromiso y la que más sonrisas esboza a lo largo de la sencilla ceremonia que se lleva a cabo para festejar su unión.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Claire es la protectora y consejera de Ashley. Ocupa el rol de amiga y madre a la vez.

Los más soñadores dicen que Claire es casi como un hada madrina.

_Un hada madrina que vela por Ashley del mismo modo que un hada azul lo hizo por Cenicienta 28 años atrás._


End file.
